


almond tofu

by bluhens



Category: A3! (Video Game)
Genre: Drabble, Gen, genshin au because i said so, what else am i supposed to put here
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-08
Updated: 2021-01-08
Packaged: 2021-03-12 00:54:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28626846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluhens/pseuds/bluhens
Summary: wangshu inn was a place where juza often chose to rest, among the gentle breeze and the silence of the night. every once in a while, however, a certain harbinger liked to grace him with his own presence.
Kudos: 10





	almond tofu

**Author's Note:**

> i thought it would be fun to insert a3 characters into genshin. i don't know why. 
> 
> juza = xiao  
> banri = childe
> 
> i know xiao and childe probably wok't have any canonical interactions, but i thought their personalities lined up with their respective charas... anyways, enjoy the quick read!

Like the other adepti, Juza did not need anything for sustenance. His existence was solely dependent on a single contact. As long as he kept doing his job, the life he lived would remain undisturbed until the end of time. 

To this lonely soul, the luxuries of mankind meant nothing. It seemed he saw little to no emotional value in anything he came into contact with. If one were to take a closer look, however, it would become evident that the seemingly cold-hearted adeptus overflowed with emotion. Rather, he denied himself the luxury of emotional expression. The slightest sliver of happiness or delight would be tucked away in the abyss of his inner conscience, to be engulfed by the guilt and agony which plagued him. A while later, those emotions would resurface, and the cycle begins anew.

“You’re daydreaming again,” a voice cut through Juza’s thoughts. “Did you have a bad day, or what?”

Startled, the silent adeptus reflexively summoned his spear, not hesitant to point it in the direction of the voice. His grip on the spear loosened as he recognized a familiar loose strand of light brown hair, paired with an  _ annoyingly _ overconfident grin. He nearly overlooked the bowl of almond tofu in their hands.

“...It’s just you,” Juza grunted, lowering his weapon. He looked down at the bowl of almond tofu, then back at the visitor’s face. “You don’t come around here often.”

“And neither do you. That makes us even. Now take this before I eat it myself.”

Juza raised an eyebrow and scoffed.

“You’re up to something, Settsu. You, a Fatui Harbinger, offering  _ me _ food? Surely you know that no one prays to me, let alone hand me stuff like this.” 

“Hey, don't get all angry. I'm just bein' nice! I thought I'd pay you back for letting me spar you again,” Banri raised a hand in defeat, his other hand holding the bowl of almond tofu. “Anyways. Do ya’ want it or not? I'm kinda hungry right now, y'know..."

A second passed, and the spear in Juza’s hand disappeared. He took the bowl with both hands, a faint sparkle in his eyes as he brings the sweet delicacy closer to himself.

“...Fine," the adeptus grumbled, keeping his gaze on the almond tofu. The innkeeper must’ve told Banri to give him this dish… just like the previous visitor. Giving Banri a glare, he waited for the Harbinger to look away before taking the first spoonful.

Well, it  _ was _ the only dish he would willingly eat, even if he didn’t need to. Every bowl of almond tofu was reminiscent of the dreams he consumed—perhaps it was the silken texture, or the rich, sweet flavor that flooded his senses with each spoonful. Whatever the case may be, it never failed to stir up feelings of bitterness within the yaksha’s heart. Countless victims fell privy to suffering at his hands, whether it be from a swift death or the consummation of their dreams. Although aware of his helplessness to resist such actions, he found it difficult to move on. Was it acceptance he wished for? It had to be; otherwise, he would’ve never developed a liking towards the syrup-covered dessert.

“There’s no real value in beating yourself over shit you can’t change. It is what it is,” Banri says out of the blue. Leaning against the wooden railing, he looks at Juza with underlying curiosity. “That look on your face says it all.”

“And? What of it?” Juza mumbled, his mouth full with another spoonful of almond tofu. Banri laughed, comparing the sight in front of him to that of a child eating. To that, the adeptus grumbled, but said nothing more.

“Nothing. Just thought I’d say something. You probably wouldn’t have noticed if I hadn’t said anything.”

“Hah?”

“Just sayin’, you’re pretty stubborn-”

“Says  _ you, _ ” Juza quipped.

“ _ I’m _ stubborn?” Banri laughed, leaning closer towards Juza’s face. “Even if I were, I’m not nearly as blockheaded as-”

“Shut your trap and eat this, will ya’?”

Juza shoved the last spoonful of almond tofu into the Harbinger’s mouth, and vanished without a trace. The only thing that remains is the empty bowl which rested on the wooden railing.

“Aw, man… Looks like sparring him will have to wait until next time.”

_ To be continued…? _

**Author's Note:**

> if someone wants me to throw more characters into genshin or build up on this fic, tell me! i'd love to hear what you all want (• ω ●)


End file.
